Beautiful Ending
by ScarletDreamsForever
Summary: No one said falling in love would be easy... A story featuring many Harvest Moon characters from many of the different games. Rated T for language, mild themes, and hints of yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Character List

_**This is just the list of characters... I know that maybe I used a wide list of characters from different games, but if I combined them all into one story--each chapter focusing on one or two couples--I might be able to make it work! The updates for this story may be rather slow, because I have to figure out which characters go in which chapters. If you'd like a certain couple or person to appear in a chapter, reviews are the best way to go! *thumbs up* Oh and one thing, there may be some yaoi themes so if you don't like it, just skim through it because the whole story is not yaoi based. **_

Characters

Luke--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

Akari--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

Chase--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

Hikari--Harvest Moon Animal Parade

Jack--Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life

Nami--Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life, DS, Magical Melody

Kai--Harvest Moon Mineral Town, DS Cute

Claire--Harvest Moon Mineral Town, DS Cute

Vaughn--Harvest Moon Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands

Chelsea--Harvest Moon Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands

Gray--Harvest Moon (pretty much all the games)

Jill--Harvest Moon DS Cute, Another Wonderful Life

Ray--Harvest Moon Magical Melody

Tina--Harvest Moon Magical Melody

Julius--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

Rick--Harvest Moon Mineral Town, DS Cute

Denny--Harvest Moon Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands

Toby--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

Natalie--Harvest Moon Island of Happiness/Sunshine Islands

Popuri--Harvest Moon Mineral Town, DS, (a bunch more)

Kurt--Harvest Moon Magical Melody

Skye--Harvest Moon DS Cute

Gill--Harvest Moon Animal Parade/Tree of Tranquility

**I know that there are a lot of characters here, not all are main characters and like I said before, they aren't all in each chapter :) I also don't think I got every character in every game that they were in... I haven't played most of the games aside from DS Cute, Island of Happiness, Animal Parade, Tree of Tranquility, Magical Melody, A Wonderful Life, Another Wonderful Life. Also, all the characters listed aren't all of the characters in the story. They just don't play as big of a role so I didn't list them. Candace and Luna have a part in the story though!**


	2. Introduction

**Welcome to what I call, the most EPIC Harvest Moon story ever!!!! And why? Because most of the characters from a lot of the Harvest Moon games are in it! When you review, be sure to tell me who your favorite people are so I can write a chapter based on the majority favorite! Not all of the characters are listed, Skye, Julius, Rick, Kurt, Toby, and Denny (and I think a few more) aren't named in this intro. By the way, if the intro sucks, don't worry, it'll get better. I have to introduce everything first. That's why so many characters are in it with little "snipits" to set up whats going on. Thanks and reviews are loved oh-so-very-much!!!**

"Once Upon A Time…" Nami said, sticking out her tongue and throwing the book on the floor. "As if…" She picked up her brown bag and threw it over her shoulders. As much as she hated working for Ruby, Tim, and their spoiled son, Rock, her wallet was practically rolling with tumbleweeds and she needed the money.

She flew down the stairs not stopping to pick up Rock's breakfast dishes, and opened the front door. Something hard hit her and she felt herself tumbling backwards.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" Nami said angrily, brushing off the front of her orange tank top.

"Sorry," the young man said, although he wasn't as irritated as she was. He held out his hand for Nami to shake it but she turned her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "Not much for first impressions, eh?"

Nami snorted, not making eye contact with the newcomer. "I'm Jack," he continued. "I just moved here and I was looking for…" he looked down at a crumbled piece of paper in his hands. "Ruby and Tim."

"Whatever," Nami said and walked away, leaving Jack standing in front of the door, bewildered with a pink hue on his cheeks.

***

Tina banged her head against the bathroom wall angrily. How could she have let that happen? Sure, Kurt was gorgeous but he was going to flip out when he heard! She placed both of her hands on her stomach and whispered, tears started to streak her cheeks, "I'm sorry baby… You don't deserve this, it isn't your fault."

She threw the test box and the stick with the "positive" mark on it in the trashcan and proceeded to complete her farm work. She was praying that Kurt wouldn't find out, he couldn't find out.

"H-hey Tina!" a young fisherman called out, rushing over to her.

"Hey Ray," Tina answered, hoping she wasn't about to vomit all over her best friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Tina tried to flash a smile. "I've just got a big load to carry for awhile…"

Ray nodded, although he had no idea the load Tina was going to carry. "Well, if you ever need help, you know where to find me!"

"Thanks," Tina said and spread her fingers out on her stomach.

***

Luke hopped up on the barstool inside the Inn. He wasn't too fond of Chase, but he had already told all the other bachelors on the island. Chase glanced at him but continued to wipe off the dishes with a rag, paying no attention to the hyper carpenter.

"Chase!" Luke called, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Chase rolled his eyes. "What is it, Luke?"

"You know Akari, right?"

Chase let out a long sigh. "Yes, of course I do. What kind of idiot do you take me for anyway? She's lived here for, what is it now, three years?"

Luke nodded. "Her cousin is coming to live with her for awhile!"

Chase paused and set his dish down. He had found Akari annoying and childish, similar to Luke, and he was hoping that her cousin wouldn't be the same way.

"Really? Have you met her?" Chase asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Luke shook his head, letting his azure bangs flop around his forehead. "No, but I have seen a picture! She's pretty damn hot!"

"Honestly, Luke? That's all you can think about," Chase said, although he was imagining what she could look like. Akari could have been mistaken for a string bean; she had twig-like arms and short, choppy hair. Maybe her cousin would be interested in cooking.

Chase shook his head. There was no way he was going to let Luke news and Akari's cousin get to him. Luke looked at him and flashed his signature grin. "Of course! What else is there?"

Chase picked up the dish and started to dry it again. "You've got so much growing up to do, Luke… I pity your next girlfriend."

***

Kai found himself blushing as he watched the blonde, whom he had come to know as Claire, ring her hair out on the beach. He knew he had a girlfriend already, but there was something about Claire that fascinated him.

"Hey, Kai! Stop dozing off and get me a water bottle! I'll pay ya in a second," Claire called and Kai happily obliged.

Claire pulled her hair up into a ponytail and jogged over to the snack shack that Kai had opened. Kai wasn't that big of a pervert, but he couldn't stop staring at her nicely developed chest. It didn't compare to Popuri, but it was still nice.

"Kai, you pervert!" Claire said, slapping him playfully across the arm. "Maybe I'll wear a t-shirt when I swim from now on!"

Kai slapped her back playfully. "I wasn't doing anything! By the way, you owe me a dollar," he said, holding out his hand and grinning.

Claire slapped the dollar in his hand and grinned back. Claire had everything going for her, except that she completely oblivious to any boy that had ever liked her. She had never kissed anyone and she had never dated anyone—she didn't even notice when a boy would try to flirt with her. She brushed it off as a friendly gesture.

"Kai!!!!!" a shrill voice pierced the air.

Popuri was running down onto the sand, fully developed body and all. Claire couldn't help but roll her eyes. Popuri didn't deserve Kai in the slightest, but Claire had no business telling him that.

When Popuri reached Kai, she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lip-print on his tanned face. Claire thought he rolled his eyes, but she deemed the thought as suppressed jealousy.

"Where's Rick? Isn't he gonna be pissed off when he finds out you're with me again?" Kai asked, lightly shoving Popuri away from him.

"Oh, Rick? I wouldn't worry about him… I think he turned over a new leaf," Popuri said, smiling one of the most blood-curdling smiles Claire had ever seen.

***

Jill placed one hand over her eye. "And then I, the notorious Phantom Thief, will come steal your heart! Even you, Gray, and you are of the male sex!" Jill said, dancing around the Blacksmith's shop and acting like the local thief, Phantom Skye.

Gray grinned but rolled his eyes. "Please, Jill. I don't have time for this. We aren't little kids anymore…"

Jill stopped abruptly and placed her hands on her hips. "So what? Just because we're grown up now doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

"But my grandpa…" Gray protested.

"He knows me, I'm sure he'll brush it off as 'silly Jill, always messing around with my son when he should be doing work!'"

"And you want him to think that?" Gray answered, pulling up a chair and placing his feet on it.

"Better me than you," Jill giggled. "Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"This year it'll be about fifteen years," Gray answered, smiling to himself.

"Isn't it amazing that we're still such great friends?" Jill mused, looking at one of the pictures Gray had posted on the wall in his bedroom.

"Yep."

Jill looked over at Gray and smiled. Gray quickly pulled his hat over his eyes so Jill couldn't see him blush. She was beautiful. Anyone in their right mind would think that. But Gray was lucky enough to be best friends with her. She had been talking about Phantom Skye more and more since the night she bumped into him. He wasn't that amazing. All of the boys knew that. He had some spell that put girls under a trance. Gray hoped Jill wasn't about to get used…

Suddenly, the little bell over the door jingled and Gray leapt from his chair. They had a customer. Jill followed him down the stairs and they both stopped in their tracks. A pretty young girl with bobbed hair and big brown eyes was standing next to Akari.

"Umm, hello," Akari said, looking around the room. "I was just introducing my cousin, Hikari, to everyone in town. I was hoping to find Owen here… No offence."

Jill smirked and Gray rolled his eyes. "Sorry, he's on a business trip with Ramsey."

"Nice to meet you, Hikari!" Jill said, holding out her hand.

Hikari flashed a smile full of brilliantly white teeth. "Nice to meet you! I like this town; it's so different from the city!"

"Chase, in here!" Luke called.

The young carpenter ran straight into Akari. "Sorry, Akari," he said, blushing for a moment. "Um, Hikari, I'd like you to meet my friend… Chase."

Chase appeared from behind Luke with a bored look plastered on his face. "He insisted on dragging me down here when he saw you two."

"I'm Hikari," Hikari said, holding out her hand to Chase. "Nice to meet you. You're the head-chef in the Inn right?"

"I wish," he muttered. "Ruby and Yolanda run the cooking, I'm just an apprentice."

Hikari smiled. "It's alright. I'm training to be a farmer but that doesn't mean I'll ever be as good as Akari."

Chase found himself smiling back. Jill and Gray eyed them for a moment before their gazes met each others. Gray quickly looked away from Jill and focused on Hikari once more. She was a pretty little thing. How long would she last? He was still surprised Muffy hadn't upped and left by now. Still… The way things were going to turn out around here seemed in his favor. Maybe it would be like that for everyone on the island…

**Cheesy ****ending huh? Like I said before, this is only the introduction, therefore all the characters are in it. Tina is pregnant?! I needed all the characters to develope some sort of different relationship and Kurt struck me as the kind of guy who could get a girl pregnant then blow up when he finds out she actually is. But I love Kurt anyway! Ray is a sweetheart for those of you who haven't played Magical Melody. And I'm just loving the relationship between Luke and Chase! Those two are so much fun to put in situations together! What leaf did Rick turn over?! The next chapter will feature a few characters and maybe I'll dive deeper into Rick's story!**


End file.
